Conventionally, multifunctional vibrating actuators that have sound holes in their covers (see patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-293436 (FIG. 1)) and multifunctional vibrating actuators that have an anti-dust mesh on their protective covers (see patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-219413 (FIG. 1)) are known.
However, there is a problem with the conventional multifunction vibrating actuators (patent document 1) that there are no countermeasures to dust, and so dust and other foreign matter enters the area from which the vibrations are conveyed, through sound release holes in the cover. Further, because one multifunctional vibrating actuator (patent document 2) has the anti-dust mesh attached to the protective cover, no foreign matter enters the area from which the vibrations are conveyed, but there is a problem that material costs and production costs are increased to the extent required to attach the anti-dust mesh. Moreover, when the multifunctional vibrating vibrator is positioned on a base plate or in a case, the sound release holes are provided on the back surface (the cover surface) of the multifunctional vibrating actuator, and so there is a problem that it is necessary to establish a gap between the cover surface of the multifunctional vibrating actuator and the base plate or the case, or to make sound release holes in the base plate or the like.